Sweet Forever
by Jo7
Summary: Slightly happier ending for Sweet November! :-D Please R


_Author's Note: I watched this film a few months ago at a friends house. I loved it, but the ending was just too sad for me! I needed a happy fuzzy ending. So this is it! This is my first film fic, so please be gentle. ;)   
Jo xx_

Nelson stared out over the city, grasping the ends of the scarf that was tied around his neck. He'd lost her. She'd persuaded him to give up everything he had - or in some cases didn't have - and now he'd lost her too. He didn't want those other things back now, just Sara. Sara Deeva. That name would be with him forever. She'd left him so that he could have a life, but without her he had nothing. 

Still holding onto the scarf tightly he turned away from the city, and began to walk home. But where was home? He couldn't go back to the flat with ten TVs, it felt wrong now. He didn't belong there. Who needed that many TVs anyway? Home was the messy little flat, with that crazy dog, Abner across the street, a cross-dresser downstairs. And Sara. 

He didn't want to believe she'd actually gone. Still he held the scarf tightly. Something she'd left for him, a reminder of the times they'd spent together. Those evenings chasing her around the flat, blindfolded, had been crazy. To start with he'd had little success, but soon he was able to find her. _'Just use your instincts,'_ she'd told him. 

_'Just use your instincts.'_ Nelson unwound the scarf from around his neck and stared at it. He could find her. He would find her. No matter what it took, he knew that his instincts would be enough to lead him back to Sara. 

*** 

Nelson knocked firmly on the door to the house. It had taken him a while, but he hoped that he'd found her. The chill wind of late December whipped around him as he waited for someone to open the door. 

After what seemed like forever the door crept open, revealing a pale, thin Sara. "Nelson." She stared at him, shocked. 

"Can I come in?" he asked immediately. She stood still, unable to answer him. 

"Sara, who is it?" a female voice called from inside. 

"No one Mum," Sara replied, quietly. 

"Then shut the door, you shouldn't be out in the cold, the doctor said so." 

"Can I come in?" Nelson asked again, staring at the woman before him. He noticed the front door open at the next house, and a man stepped out. "Hey, guess what?" he said, turning to the man. "We've got a load of porn videos upstairs, do you want to come up and watch with us? We could make a night of it." 

"Nelson, what are you doing?!" Sara exclaimed, staring at him. 

"Let me in?" She nodded, stepping aside and letting him into the house. 

"Sorry Mr. Rogers," she apologised, before closing the door quickly. "That's my neighbour Nelson! What were you doing?" 

"Taking a leaf out of your book," he replied, looking her up and down. 

"Right," she said, remembering that time at his apartment building. "Why are you here?" 

"I couldn't leave it how it was." He pulled the scarf out of his coat pocket. "I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again. So I used my instincts." He passed her the scarf. "You want this back? It was always your favourite." She quietly took the scarf, eyeing him cautiously. 

"I left you Nelson." 

"And I've come back." He took her hands in his. "I fell in love with you Sara Deeva, I can't be another day without you. This month while I was trying to find you has been the longest month of my life. I don't need TVs, or cars or a big job anymore, you helped me to see that, I..." 

"You were my November. One month, that's it. Don't you understand? It's December, nearly January. You shouldn't be here anymore." 

"Do you have a December?" She pulled her hands away from his and looked at the ground shyly, before shaking her head. "Just let me be with you Sara, don't run away." 

"I'm not running away, I'm facing reality." 

"No Sara, you're not!" he shouted. "This is not reality." 

"Is everything okay?" her mother asked, coming out into the hallway. 

"It's fine," Sara responded angrily. Her mother looked at them cautiously, before turning and going up the stairs. 

"This is not reality," he stated once again, more quietly. "Reality is, I love you. And I know you love me. Face that reality!" 

"November, you were November," she whispered, tears beginning to trickle down her face. She looked up at him. "You were November." 

"I know." He took her hands once again. "But let me be forever." He stared into her eyes, willing her to reply. 

"Forever," she whispered, falling happily into his arms and holding onto him tightly as the tears continued to fall. He kissed the top of her head gently. 

"Yeah, forever." 

*** 

_Please review!_


End file.
